誤解Misunderstanding
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: "Aku dengar kau lebih menyukaiku daripada Sakura, apakah itu benar ?" - Naruto / pertanyaan yang terdengar dari pemuda manis bersurai pirang sukses membuat anggota terakhir klan Uchiha itu membatu, namun bagaimana reaksi Naruto mendapat jawaban mencengangkan yang jauh dari harapannya ?/ WARNING ! Shounen-Ai, MXM, special for SN Days, absoulutely SasuNaru couples


**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **Semi-Canon,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan,**

 **DLDR**

 **誤解**

 **~Misunderstanding~**

Malam ini setelah Sasuke, Naruto , serta Sakura menyelesaikan misi namun langkah mereka atau lebih tepatnya langkah sang pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze berlarian dengan semangat menuju kedai Ichiraku meskipun Sakura berteriak memarahinya yang terlalu hyperaktif , ataupun Sasuke yang mendengus kesal melihat tingkah teman satu timnya.

"Konbawa Teuchi-Jichan, Ayame-Neechan…."

"Konbawa Naruto, seperti biasa yah selalu semangat"

"Hehehe…. Tentu saja,ttebayo !"

"Hahaha, mau pesan apa Naru ?"

"Eumm…. Ramen Miso jumbo tiga porsi, etto… kalian mau pesan apa Sakura-chan, Teme ?"

"Aku Ramen yang biasa saja Nee-chan satu porsi, Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa ?"

"Hn… Dobe"

Mendengar jawaban dari bungsu Uchiha membuat semuanya sweatdrop gagal paham dengan maksud ucapannya yang hanya terdiri dari dua huruf, terlebih Sakura agak kesal dengan panggilan Sasuke yang di tujukan untuk Naruto tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan meskipun sama persis seperti ucapan Naruto sebelumnya tidak lupa di iringi dengan intonasi mendayu yang sebenarnya membuat mual. Sampai terdengar suara yang di anggap oleh Sakura pemuda paling berisik menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Hah.. Baiklah, Ayame-Neechan pesan ramen miso satu lagi porsi yang biasa sama jus tomat ekstra besar satu"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah pesan, Naru-chan ?"

"Eh… itu pesanan Teme bukan untukku Nee-chan"

"Benarkan, Teme ?"

"Hn…"

"Sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan, Nee-chan ?"

"Ha'i"

Sebenarnya Ayame masih bingung dengan interaksi antara TemeDobe di depannya namun ia tetap menyiapkan pesanan mereka walaupun di pikirannya masih ada yang mengganjal memikirkan hubungan TemeDobe yang tidak biasa, sementara itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya Naruto dan Sasuke masih berseteru lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto yang terus – terusan mengoceh mengganggu Sasuke yang di tanggapi dengan dua huruf andalannya ataupun dengusan kesal, mereka lupa jika tidak hanya berdua yang berada di situ sampai terasa aura mencekam di sebelah kiri Naruto membuat ia tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sementara yang di dekati malah tenang meskipun terlihat sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya membuat penebar aura mencekam a.k.a Sakura semakin kesal.

"Ekhem…."-Sakura berdehem menarik perhatian

"Ne… Teme apa kau tidak merasakan merinding ?"

"Hn"

"Hah ? masa tidak sih Teme ? aku saja merinding, sepertinya ada hantu"

"EKhem…"-masih tidak ada tanggapan

"Hn"

"Ah… kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

"EKHEM"

"Eh, Sakura-chan… kau sedang sakit yah ?"

Dengan tatapan polos minta di tendang Naruto menatap Sakura yang sudah menahan kesal semakin menggeram terlebih seseorang yang di harapkan malah mengacuhkan keberadaannya, hampir saja ia berdiri meninggalkan duo TemeDobe suara dari Ayame menginteruksinya.

"Nah… ini pesanan kalian, silahkan menikmati"

"Arigatou…"-suara Sakura menanggapi Ayame

"Hn…"

"Teme bilang, arigatou juga Nee-chan"

Kedutan di dahi lebar gadis berambut bubble gum itu terlihat jelas karena melihat tingkah Dobe dari rekan satu timnya, sedangkan Ayame mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat interaksi tidak biasa dari tiga anggota tim tujuh itu. Sampai satu – satunya gadis yang ada di tim tujuh itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei… BakaNaru, kau masih ingatkan yang kemarin aku katakan ?"

"Eumm… yang mana Sakura-chan ?"

"Dobe"

"Yaak… Teme aku sedang berbicara dengan Sakura-chan jadi lebih baik kau diam dulu"

"Hn"

Sasuke merasa kesal melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacuhkannya dan malah memilih berbicara dengan gadis berambut pink yang merupakan fansnya sejak masa genin, ia tidak memperhatikan ucapan mereka berdua sampai sebuah tangan berbalut kulit karamel menyentuhnya membuat ia tersentak sedangkan Naruto sendiri sang pelaku malah mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hn"

"Ano… Teme"

"Hn"

"Jangan hanya 'hn' saja"

"Hn"

"Ishh… kau ini memang menyebalkan"

"Etto…."

"Ada apa Dobe ?"

"Ano…"

"Ck…. Dobe, kau mau bilang apa ? jangan membuat orang khawatir"

Bukan jawaban yang di dapatkan namun tingkah malu – malu Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan entah mengapa terlihat sangat manis meskipun usianya sudah bukan lagi anak – anak, sambil mempertahankan wajah datarnya ia mengangkat wajah Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya namun Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke. Mereka tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

"Aku dengar kau lebih menyukaiku daripada Sakura, apakah itu benar ?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat semua orang yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka, penasaran menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Hening tidak ada jawaban yang berarti membuat sebagian yang menonton kecewa gagal melihat drama picisan sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang malah terlihat tidak peduli dengan jawaban dari Sasuke dan sibuk dengan ramen yang di pesannya, sampai mangkok terakhir habis tiba – tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lunak menyentuh bibirnya yang mungil ia masih belum sadar dengan yang terjadi hingga suara berat terdengar di telinganya.

"Apakah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu ?"

 _ **LOADING0%**_

 _ **LOADING….59%**_

 _ **LOADING….100%COMPLETE**_

Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya dengan wajah memerah campuran marah dan malu, sedangkan Sasuke malah berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu bersama dengan Sakura yang sudah ingin mengulitinya.

"Teme ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

"Hn"

"Aku butuh jawaban yang jelas ! kau harus TANGGUNG JAWAB !"

Mendengar ucapan ambigu dari pemuda pirang membuat semua orang menatap tajam Sasuke seakan telah menghamili anak gadis orang, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya namun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tanpa aba – aba ia langsung mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir mungil sang pemuda pirang.

"Aishiteru… Naru"

' _ **BLUSH'**_

Rona merah langsung menyebar di wajah manis Naruto mendengar ungkapan pemuda di depannya, ia tidak mengira jika pertanyaan bodohnya membuat ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya yang meletup senang. Setelah memantapkan hatinya ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aishiteru yo… 'Suke"

Dan tubuhnya terasa melayang saat Sasuke mengangkatnya seakan menunjukkan rasa bahagia pada semua orang dan di tanggapi dengan teriakan serta tepukan tangan yang meriah, ia sendiri lebih memilih membenamkan wajah merahnya di dada hangat sang kekasih. Namun suara itu mendadak hening ketika seorang gadis berambut bubble gum menyeruak masuk membuka barisan yang tadinya penuh dengan penonton , mereka semua yang menonton menahan nafas mengira drama picisan cinta segitiga akan terjadi di depannya.

"Selamat yah BakaNaru, aku memang kesal padamu karena ucapan bodohmu malah mendapatkan Sasuke-kun. Tapi asalkan kalian bahagia aku akan selalu mendukung semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura ?"

"Bukan apa – apa 'Suke, iya kan Sakura-chan ?"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Dobe"

"Ck…. Kenapa malah memanggilku Dobe lagi Teme ?"

"Hah…. Gomenasai Naru, jangan marah ne ?"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat terlalu takut kekasih pirangnya itu akan marah dan meninggalkannya, tanpa Sasuke sadari jika aksi merajuk kekasih barunya itu hanya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar rahasia bersama Sakura tidak akan pernah di ketahui olehnya, Naruto sendiri menyeringai licik menatap Sakura di balik punggung Sasuke.

'Hii…. Dasar pasangan iblis posesif, untung aku tidak bersama salah satunya' – batin Sakura

'Hahh… gagal melihat drama cinta segitiga' – batin para pecinta drama nelangsa

 **OMAKE I**

Setelah yakin Sasuke tidak mengganggu, Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Sakura sembari sesekali melirik Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Kau ingat tidak yang kemarin kita bicarakan di jalan saat misi ?"

"Ah… aku ingat Sakura-chan ! Aku akan menanyakannya pada Teme, apakah benar kata teman – teman kita yang lain kalau Sasuke hanya menyukai **rival** sepertiku bahkan melebihi rasa suka pada Sakura-chan, benarkan ?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menanyakannya, aku dan juga teman – teman kita yang lain juga sebenarnya ingin berlatih dengan Sasuke-kun. Apalagi setelah perang usai ia jadi bertambah kuat tetapi ia malah memilih berlatih hanya denganmu"

"Ah… baiklah demi kalian semua"

Namun saat Naruto memberanikan dirinya bertanya dengan Sasuke ia malah langsung di suguhi tatapan intens dari obsidian kelam pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu sehingga membuat ia salah tingkah dan kalimat yang di ucapkannya tidak singkron dengan apa yang ada di otaknya mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman yang berbuah manis bagi hubungan keduanya.

 **OMAKE II**

Semua anggota tim dari kelompok yang lain termasuk juga Sakura sedang berkumpul di taman tempat biasa mereka berlatih, mereka menikmati kesunyian sampai pemuda berkostum hijau dan berambut mangkuk merusak ketenangan.

"Hidup ini harus di isi dengan semangat masa muda !"

"Mendokusei, bisakah kau diam ? kau mengganggu waktu tidurku !"

"Sudahlah Shika, biarkan saja Lee menikmati masa mudanya. Kau juga harus berlatih seperti aku bersama Akamaru. Tapi ngomong – ngomong Sakura bukankah kau bilang akan meminta Sasuke agar berlatih bersama kita ?"

"Hah… aku rasa tidak mungkin Kiba"

"Ano… m-maksud S-Sakura-cchan apa ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata membuat semuanya menatap Sakura menantikan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun hanya Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya tanpa jawaban apa – apa ia menunjuk kearah barat bersebelahan dengan tempat dimana mereka berada namun yang di dapatinya malah pemandangan panas antara pasangan TemeDobe.

"Jangan di sini 'Suke, nanti ada yang melihat kita"

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat kita, supaya mereka tahu bahwa kau hanya milikku"

Sasuke bukan tidak sadar jika ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka, namun ia malah meneruskan kegiatannya dengan mengecupi leher kekasih pirangnya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat gadis Hyuuga yang mencintai kekasihnya menatap kegiatan mereka tanpa berkedip.

'Hii…. Dasar pasangan iblis posesif, untung aku tidak bersama salah satunya' – batin Hinata

 _DEJAVU ?_

 **~OWARI~**

Yuhu… ika bawain fic baru nih khusus ngramein SN Days.,,

Yang nunggu 7 DoS sabar ne ? sebenarnya sih tinggal dikit lagi tapi terkendala sama beberapa hal..

Semoga kalian suka sama fic ini, oh iya bentar lagi kan lebaran jadi,

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN mohon maaf lahir & batin untuk yang ngrayain meskipun masih beberapa hari lagi^^

 **Doumo**

 **RnR, please^^**


End file.
